


Unscratched

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Hurt and comfort, Sapphic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Looks can be deceiving, and when the night sky explodes in beautiful flashes of blues and yellows, Yuna knows that something is horribly wrong. In a blind rush to reach Hana, Yuna struggles with her place in MEKA and whether or not risking the lives of herself and her loved ones are worth it. After finally finding a beat up and hurt Hana, Yuna spends the rest of the night by her side. With promises to help one another and soft whispers of the love they hold for each other, the two finally have a moment of peace.





	Unscratched

**Author's Note:**

> So the Overwatch wiki said it’s spelt ‘Gwisin’ but Michael Chu said on Twitter that it is ‘Gwishin’. Given that Michael Chu is the writer, I’m going to with what he has to say. You can find that here: https://twitter.com/westofhouse/status/1032205872582152192

Yuna sat in the hospital chair, her head still pounding and her back aching with pain after the last fight. Even after several hours, she still felt completely trashed. It was nothing compared to the others though, and she knew she shouldn’t complain. Yuna carefully looked over to her friends, the three of them still sat amongst the hospital room. As usual, they were given a private hospital room for the group to recover together. The only one missing was Hana. Yuna begged her to stay, reminded Hana that she deserved a break and that the least she could do was rest herself. Yuna saw what happened first hand and despite what reports say, Hana wasn’t fine. Hana was beat up just as bad as she was. Despite the offer, Hana refused. It left Yuna feeling a mix of exasperation and heartache. Why couldn’t Hana see that she was running low on energy and needed to rest? 

“Try not to worry, Yuna,” Kyung-soo spoke up from the hospital bed he sat on, “Dae-hyun is watching over Hana.”

“I know he is. I trust him to take care of her, it’s just… I don’t know. We’re all tired and need a break.” 

At least for now they’d be on a forced break. Seung-hwa had suffered a concussion and a few other injuries, leaving his head wrapped with bandages. Jae-eun’s arm was broken, his face peppered with cuts so deep they needed stitches. Kyung-soo’s foot was broken and he, like her, had suffered a few hard blows to the back. Despite the injuries, Yuna knew that as soon as they were able to walk and move around just fine, they’d be thrown back into the MEKA team to stop the seemingly never ending stream of Gwishin. 

“Guys, look!” Seung-hwa jumped from his bed and stumbled forward.

Everyone in the room turned to the wall-length window. Despite being a good distance away, they could see shooting and bright lights hovering above the ocean. Yuna hurried to the glass as well, her eyes squinting to get a good look at fast paced scene unfolding. It was the Gwishin, no doubt about it. And was that… Hana? Yuna reached into her pocket and quickly dialed Hana’s phone number. When she got no answer, she called Dae-hyun. Again, nothing. No answer.

“I-I gotta get out there. She needs backup!’” Yuna stuffed her phone back into her pocket, before ripping off her hospital bracelet and making her way towards the door.

“You can’t Yuna,” the ironically dubbed ‘Overlord’ called out behind her, “you won’t make it in time! Besides, you’re not in the greatest shape either!”

“I’m in better shape than all of you and at this rate Hana’s going to…” 

Yuna trailed off as she looked over her shoulder. Just as she did, the sky erupted with beautiful beams of blue and yellow light. It was so ethereal, that she didn’t even process what was going on until the entire building shook and the glass window cracked. Yuna flinched and pulled her arm up to protect her face from the chance of shatter glass. When nothing came of it though, she pulled her arm down just in time to see the smoking Gwishin and Hana’s Mech fall into the cold waters below. It felt like her heart had burst and she dashed back towards the window to see what was going on. Even if Hana was okay, there was no way she’d make it out of the water. It was freezing, and at best she’d only get hypothermia. What if more Gwishin came back and attacked her? What if search and rescue didn’t find her floating in the dark abyss? 

“Oh my god! No, no, no.” Yuna bug her nails into the palm of her hand, “She’s okay- right? She has to be… There’s no way-”

Jae-eun rushed away from the window and grabbed the television remote off of one of the many trays. He quickly turned on the television just in time to watch the emergency news report on what had just happened. As usual, the news anchor was looking downright chipper and spoke with an upbeat tone. It made Yuna sick. 

“The Gwishin were reported to have arrived just fifteen minutes prior. D.Va was ready once again ready to hop into battle after the MEKA’s team earlier encounter. As usual, D.Va handled the situation amazingly and has once again showed us why she is Busan’s favorite! Using all her willpower, Hana Song used her MEKA as a makeshift bomb! The flash of light and rocking you may have felt only moments ago was from the self destructing of D.Va’s mech. We can confirm that Hana has come out unscratched and the city of Busan is safe once again.” 

“She self destructed?” Seung-hwa parroted out loud, confusion painted across his face. 

“She had to have got out before hand. There’s no way she’d self destruct with herself still in it,” Jae-eun added, trying to keep the group calm. 

Yuna left them to talk as she hurried out to the hallway. Not sure what to do, she pulled out her phone once again and hoped that this time Dae-hyun would answer. Despite her wishful thinking, she was met with his voice mail system. Yuna let out a groan and decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. Using the directional signs on the wall, she followed the directions that pointed to the emergency entrance . The ER was on the other side of the hospital, and given the fact that Hana literally had to land in the ocean after the self destruct, there was no way they wouldn’t take her there. They wanted to pretend D.Va was some sort of God, and Yuna knew that there was no way in hell that they would deny her treatment and risk her dying. The people of Korea would absolutely lose it with anxiety and fear of what the Gwishin would do to them too, if D.Va lost her life.

As soon as the though popped in her head, she nearly doubled over. There was no doubt about it, she absolutely loved Hana. Sure sometimes she was bad at showing it, but the thought of losing Hana made her want to give up the MEKA group completely. Yuna loved Korea, but how much longer could this go on? The Gwishin were never ending and Busan was constantly in danger. Sometimes she wondered if it was actually worth going through all the trouble to save it. 

Upon entering the emergency wing, Yuna immediately found Dae-hyun. He was pacing the waiting area, his face red and stained with tears. As soon as the door dinged to signify that another person has entered, his head shot up. His face relaxed upon seeing Yuna, and Dae-hyun rushed to her side so he could pull her into a tight hug. When Yuna gave him a soft pat on the back, she felt him hiccup with tears.

“Please tell me she’s okay,” Yuna barely mustered up the words, scared of the response she’d get.

Dae-hyun pulled away, “I-I don’t know. They got her out of the water and immediately rushed her here. I had to speed just to make it in time to walk her in. She’s in the back right now going through emergency surgery. They said her heart beat was weak.” 

“S-She has to be fine. Did you call her dad?” Yuna immediately asked, knowing that Hana cared most about her family and would want them here when she was getting out of surgery. There was no way that the surgery wouldn’t go well- she had to force herself to think otherwise and prepare for when she was getting out.

“Yeah, but he’s all the way in Gwangju. It’ll take at least two hours for him to get here.”

“That’s fine. It’ll be fine. We just have to wait. Hana will pull through this, and her friends and family will be waiting for her when she has.” 

The two of them sat side by side in the empty waiting room. With each passing minute, Yuna felt herself get sicker and sicker. It felt like at any moment she was going to throw up. She no longer cared about the pain in her back or the fact that she was beyond emotionally drained from the extra busy week they had. All she wanted was for Hana to get out just fine. 

By the second hour Hana’s father had texted them. He was on his way and got on the first bullet train to Busan that was available. Dae-hyun had finally calmed down and stopped pacing. When Yuna heard his stomach grumble, she bumped her knees with his and convinced him to go grab some food from the hospital cafeteria before it was too late. He eventually agreed, only after making Yuna promise to get a hold of him if there was any development. 

She was dozing off, her arms crossed against her chest and her head resting against the wall when a doctor came out. Yuna yawned, tired from the long and hard day. She fought to stay awake though, and as soon as she saw a man clad in a doctor’s coat walk out of the double doors, she jumped up. 

“I’m here for Hana Song,” Yuna stressed as she made her way to him. “Please tell me you’re her doctor.”

“I am. It took a while but Hana will be okay. She suffered some internal bleeding and a weak heart, but we were able to fight through it. Her shoulder muscle is torn though, and she has a broken leg. She’s resting right now, if you’d like to see her.”

“Yes!” Yuna nearly shouted, “Yes, please.” As he lead her back towards the room, Yuna shot a quick text to Dae-Hyun to let him know that Hana could have visitors now.

When the doctor stopped in front of Hana’s door, Yuna bit down hard on the inside of her cheek. She gave him a small thank you, before gathering her courage and pushing forward. She hated the scene she saw inside. Hana was laid in the bed, her leg propped up and freshly casted, and entire body wrapped in gauges. A tube fed into her arm and her skin looks deathly pale. 

Yuna let out a sob and quickly rushed to Hana’s side. Carefully, she took Hana’s cold hand in hers, and leaned over the sleeping woman. Yuna pressed a kiss to Hana’s cheek, her makeup still running and her face still stained with dirt. ‘D.mon’ pulled back, and did her best to stop the crying. Hana was okay, she was alive. She could calm down now. Hana’s life wasn’t cut short and the two had more time together. She could stop panicking. As gently as possible, she tried to release Hana’s hand so she could pull a chair closer to the bed. However as she tugged away, she felt Hana’s hand wrap tighter around her own. 

Shocked by the pull of Hana’s hand, Yuna spun around as Hana shifted in bed. Her eyebrows knitted together as consciousness began to wash over her. 

“Hana?” Yuna whispered, afraid to be too loud.

“Yuna?” Hana voiced back, her eyes slowly opening. She flinched at the harsh hospital lights.

“Y-Yeah, how are you feeling? Are you in too much pain? Hungry? Thirsty? Anything, I can go-” 

“No, no. Just.. Stay here. Please.” 

The desperation in Hana’s voice crushed Yuna’s heart, and she quickly tightened her grip on Hana’s hand to show she wasn’t leaving. Careful not to sit on her, Yuna took a place on the corner of her bed. She twisted her body to face Hana, as she the injured woman struggled to sit up. 

“How long was I out?” Hana’s voice was weak and strained.

“Not long enough if you ask me. You should go back to sleep. You need the rest.”

“I’ll be fine, please. You know that I’m always fine.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Yuna felt the frustration burn in her, “you need help! You’re hurt and you can’t keep pushing yourself like this. I’m not letting you leave this hospital till you’re better. And once you leave? You can bet your pretty butt that I’m making you take a mini vacation.” 

“Busan need me, you guys need me.” Hana fought back weakly, her eyes beginning to tear up ever so slightly.

“We do need you, but we need you healthy. If you continue to push yourself it’ll just get worse and worse from here. When I saw the explosion I thought you had died.” 

“I was ready to die.” 

Silence fell over the two as Yuna felt dread wash over her. How could Hana be so willing to die just like that? To give it all up, when shortly after the Gwishin she lost her life to would just be replaced by another one? Conflict spiked inside her heart at the thought of MEKA. Doing her best to shake it off, Yuna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hana; mindful of all the cords attached to her. She wanted to grow old with Hana, to live a life that wouldn’t leave them constantly on edge and ready to fight or risk their lives. 

“I love you.” Hana finally spoke up, her voice so soft that Yuna could only faintly hear.

“I love to too, Hana Song.”


End file.
